minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
Witch
|Row 3 title = Drops|Row 3 info = *0-2 Glass Bottle *0-3 Gunpowder *0-3 Glowstone Dust *0-3 Redstone Dust *0-3 Spider Eye *0-3 Sugar *0-3 Stick *0-1 Potion (they will drop whatever potion they were drinking defensively)|Row 4 title = First Appearance |Row 4 info = Update 0.14.0 }} Witches are hostile mobs that were added in Update 0.14.0. They attack using negative splash potions and also drink beneficial potions. Spawn Witches spawn naturally in light levels under 7. They can be found within Witch Huts that generate in Swamp biomes, and will also spawn if a Villager is struck by Lightning. Behavior Witches use splash potions offensively, and drink regular potions defensively. They have a search radius of 16 blocks and will pursue any Players within that range. Offense *They will throw a Potion of Slowness if the player is at least 8 blocks away and does not already have the Slowness status effect. *They will throw a Potion of Poison if the player's health is at least 8 Health Points and is not already poisoned. *They have a 25% chance of throwing a Potion of Weakness if the player is within 3 blocks and does not already have the Weakness status effect. *If none of the above conditions are true, witches use Potion of Harming. Defense On each AI tick when the witch is not already drinking a potion, it may choose to equip and drink a potion. Drinking the potion takes the Witch 1.6 seconds. * When under water and lacking Water Breathing, 15% chance of drinking a Potion of Water Breathing. * When on fire and lacking Fire Resistance, 15% chance of drinking a Potion of Fire Resistance. * If damaged, 5% chance of drinking a Potion of Healing. If they are killed while drinking a potion, they will drop the potion they were drinking. Witches are 85% resistant to damage from magic, including Poison, Instant Damage, and Thorns. Combat The best way to kill a Witch is to use a Bow. The player can also use a Iron or Diamond Sword along with a Potion of Strength to kill them. The Player should also carry a Milk Bucket to remove any harmful effects cast upon them. It's recommended to use armor if you are using a sword to kill them instead of a bow. Trivia *If the player kills a Witch during consumption of a potion, it will drop that exact potion as an item. *During 0.14.0 build 1, Witches foreheads were 5 PX not 3PX. This was fixed in build 2. *Witches look paler than villagers. *The witch has a mouth, however, it is completely hidden by it's nose. **When they drink a potion, their nose will lift up. *Witches make sounds similar to the Villager as well as villainous laughing sounds. **They also make sounds similar to Villagers when they take damage. **This is an exclusive to MCPE, as Witches are silent in other versions Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Update 0.14.0 Category:Spawn Eggs